Bryce Yearsley
Bryce Yearsley was a man who worked for Suzie. On 1 August, 2025, he tracked Roy Walltalker and Suzie to Manhattan Island along with Jeremiah Soule, but the two guards were defeated and their memories were modified by suzie to cover their escape. Background Bryce Yearsley was born in 1978 to a Fobble and a Squib, making him a Fobble as well. Personality Bryce Yearsley was very fierce and it was said that he worked with the other guards with a near-military feel about him. He was also appeared to be very reckless. On the other hand, he was kind. He believed he was serving a good cause in working for Suzie, and he was very upset after Jeremiah Soule was mentally damaged. Appearances ''The Man Who Talked to the Wall 2 In March 2020, he came into allegiance with Suzie and her other guards. Bryce quickly proved he was one of the greatest guards of all. To thank him for his effort, Suzie gave him a stun gun in 2024 that only she and Jeremiah had. Jeremiah and Jacob Bell (originally named Mr. Odious NoHead) were both present. Bryce also assisted in building the first three Basketball prototypes. Shortly after Roy Walltalker's defeat of the Basketball 7000, the ghost of a fallen superhero attacked Suzie's base whilst aiming for revenge. After the ghost possessed them, Bryce and Jeremiah Soule tracked Roy and Suzie to a café on Manhattan Island via the Taboo on their names after their escape from the base. A fight broke out, and Bryce was quickly stunned by Roy. Afterward, his and Jeremiah's memories were modified by Suzie. As opposed to Jeremiah, the memory beam fired upon Bryce was not very effective. Bryce recovered shortly afterwards and he brought Jeremiah back to Suzie's base. There, Suzie was able to free him of the possession, and Bryce sadly told her Jeremiah may be in this ward for life. This terrified Suzie, who began crying. Bryce agreed to do whatever he could to help Jeremiah, and Suzie promised to do the same, though it is unknown what happened to him after Suzie's death. Before The SMSB: Where is the Darkness?'' During the height of the First NoHead War, on 1 August, 1995, the U.S. Government was taken over by Mr. Stupid NoHead. Shortly after, it began persecuting Fobble-born mutants, beginning with the reformation of the courts, in accordance with the NoHead ideology. Fobble-borns were accused of having stolen mutantry and sentenced to Beta Prison for it. Yearsley arranged with a mutant to forge a false family tree so that the Empire believed he was a mutant. However, Igraine Roma, a powerful Imperial official and supporter of the NoHead regime, tracked the mutant who faked his family tree and Yearsley was arrested. While NoHead-controlled and newly instated President Aurora Black, alongside Mr. Crooked NoHead and Igraine Roma, delivered a speech to the government employees about the changes in government policy, robot soldiers arrived and dragged a battered and bruised Bryce Yearsley across the Atrium. Officer Molly Dawson was charged with transporting Yearsley to Beta Prison, via two-man skyfighter. Halfway to the prison, Bryce managed to Stun Dawson, whom he believed to be under the effects of a curse, and stole the officer's fighter, using it to escape. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Man Who Talked to the Wall characters Category:Sequel characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Fobbles Category:Adults Category:1970s births Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Before The SMSB characters